


山海界•三国•轶闻录【第三十六弹 口是心非】

by IASONMINK



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 三国演义 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IASONMINK/pseuds/IASONMINK





	山海界•三国•轶闻录【第三十六弹 口是心非】

姜维一觉醒来，看窗外天已大亮，想爬起来上朝，发现腰酸软的抬不起来，腿间粘腻倒是被清理过了，两条龙都不在身边，应是去用早膳了。昨晚被丞相好好修理了一顿，一条龙他还能勉强应付，可中途子龙也受丞相怂恿同流合污……他真是应付不来两条老龙火力全开，这才明白他们以前对自己都是心存怜惜有所保留，用丞相的话来说就是：看你是个婴儿肥的小可爱还有点心疼你，看你现在变成又高又壮的大可爱了就想弄坏你，姜维听了羞恼不已想反攻，却被压制的难以动弹，两条龙尾像铁链一样把自己缠了个结实。  
诸葛坦言道，嫉妒之心不是你一个人会有，邓芝和张嶷都挺喜欢你的，还送给你上好的杉木板材斫琴，钟会更是公开说你比夏侯玄和诸葛诞都好看。姜维一惊，他担心丞相多心故意没告诉丞相这些事，但他其实已全部知晓，诸葛接着说，“有时候会有一种想把你用铁链栓在腰带上的念头。”姜维看他表情不像开玩笑，直往子龙怀里躲，子龙大笑着摸摸他头，“孔明别吓唬小朋友了。”诸葛莞尔道，“开玩笑呢，也许以前太矜持，在伯约面前隐藏真实情绪反而让他失去了安全感，那还不如不隐藏。”   
卸下面具的丞相让姜维忍不住战栗，那眼神让人头皮发麻，不克制的色龙就和发情期一样可怕，昨夜真有些难以回首，有些怨气的姜维正想挣扎坐起来，忽然有人推开门，诸葛居然亲自端来了早点。闻到了奶糕浓浓的甜香味，姜维的怨气顿时烟消云散了，有种太阳从西边出来的稀奇感，平时这条爱赖床的老龙一般是起的最晚的，几乎没做过早饭。诸葛看起来神清气爽，心情愉悦，见伯约还软着腰，笑着问，“要不吾来喂你？”姜维吓了一跳，看他不怀好意的勾人眼神，更怕他再来一轮，连忙接过早餐托盘道：“我还是自己来吧。”开始大快朵颐。这时子龙也来了，做了个艾盐热敷包垫在姜维腰上，“伯约今天就好好补眠吧，你的工作我和丞相帮你处理。”  
比起扶着腰去上朝，姜维更讨厌被同僚们嘲笑和看扁，他三下五除二扫荡完早餐，调整了下热敷包的位置，“我敷会缓一缓就去，你们先去，不用等我。”诸葛和子龙点点头，替他掖好被子，施施然出门去了。  
时间距离早朝还有一段时间，姜维平躺着一时也睡不着回笼觉，干脆从床头柜里拿了信笺盒出来继续翻看。翻到一封诸葛写给外甥的家信，“夫志当存高远，慕先贤，绝情欲……”看到绝情欲三个字姜维不由哼了一声，打心底嘲笑，这条口是心非的坏龙，平日里看起来是谦谦君子，是三个人里最温文尔雅的，在床上却是最霸道的，完全换了一种样子，无论上下都控制欲爆棚；反倒是子龙貌似冷峻刚硬不苟言笑，床上却温柔体贴的多，不过他对丞相言听计从，经不起怂恿，就像昨晚……姜维想的脸热心痒，连忙起床用冷水洗了把脸，想来今天腰和屁股那么疼没办法骑马，自己驾车也困难，走到门口想打一辆软垫马车去上朝，刚好看见钟会驾着马车过来，“伯约在等车吗？这个点不好打车，要不要搭便车呀？”姜维没有多想，搭着钟会伸过来的手上了车。钟会把驾绳交给车夫，拉着姜维坐到后面铺着羽绒垫的内厢，姜维记得钟会前阵子回国述职了，这次魏国又派他过来了，可还没来几天，司马昭好像又要叫他回去了。  
钟会显然心情不错，能和男神那么近距离相处的机会不是每天都有，两人寒暄片刻，他注意到了姜维在羽绒软垫上依然不太自然的坐姿，从怀里掏出一条黑白相间的绳子，神神秘秘道，“我想伯约应该需要这个。”姜维接过绳子有些疑惑，这绳子很软很顺滑，像是什么动物的毛搓成的，细看花色像是一条加长版的老虎尾巴，凑到鼻子下面闻了闻，那大猫味儿没跑了。  
“这绳子有什么特别之处吗？”姜维一时还是想不出这白虎毛绳子有什么用处。  
“这是世间为数不多能捆住龙的东西，虽然不是纯种白虎毛时效有限，但伯约肯定能物尽其用。”钟会的眼神，如夜明珠一般熠熠生光。  
姜维将绳子收到自己袖子里，拱了拱手，“那就多谢士季了”，想到钟会可能是另有所图，“蒙士季好礼相赠，不知想要什么回礼？”  
钟会凑近了些，姜维看他想一口吃了自己的眼神，有些后悔搭他的车了，可又有点舍不得不要那虎毛绳子。  
“会倾慕伯约久矣。”钟会嫣然一笑，看姜维一脸僵硬的神色，“但知伯约名草有主，君子不夺人所爱，但求伯约一贴身之物，以做念想。”  
姜维松了口气，从腰间摸出一把青色弹弓，“我小时候摔断过自己的角，就把断角打磨，做成了一把弹弓，当做武器使用。过几年新的角重新长出来了，我也有了其他兵器，弹弓虽然用的少了，还是带在身边，若是见人中毒了，泡水或是刮一点粉末下来，可以解毒，士季若是不嫌弃，就拿去吧。”钟会接过弹弓满心欢喜，麒麟角手感温润，晶莹剔透，隐约可见内里的暗色血管，这可是千金难求的珍稀药材。麒麟角和龙角一样都是肉质角，就像鹿茸，断的时候会痛会流血，而神兽通常都很厉害，除非他们自己弄断的，一般是不可能从活着的神兽身上得到这个，不像鳞片，会新陈代谢自然脱落更替。  
两人赶到朝堂，早朝刚刚开始，小金丝猴托着胖胖的腮帮子打着哈欠听着大臣依次上奏，诸葛丞相看见姜维和钟会一起走进来，不由挑了挑眉。姜维见他吃味的神色，不由暗笑。简短的朝会散后，姜维在盥洗室花了点时间，整理了一下早上梳的有些仓促而不够完美的发型，慢慢往自己的办公室走去，经过丞相办公室，听见里面传来一阵欢声笑语，发现今天值班的是董和，他能轻松区分董和与董允，董允看起来更假正经，这个笑的叶子都快掉下来的应该是董和。看他倆相谈甚欢，姜维忽然想到陈寿曾经提到过，大耳猴刚得了蜀地，征召董和为掌军中郎将，和那个时候还是军师将军的诸葛丞相共同主持左将军大司马府事。两人出谋划策所见略同，成为密友。陈寿那货还用了一个让人浮想联翩的形容词“共为欢交”，生怕别人不引起误会。姜维摸了摸袖子里的虎毛绳子，嘴角露出一丝微笑。  
晚上姜维见丞相回家的时候带了一包银杏叶回来，“最近饮食油腻血脂有些高，董和就送了些新鲜叶子，说泡水喝了可以降血脂。”姜维接过叶子，假意笑道，“真让幼宰费心了，我这就去泡上。”诸葛还想着伯约今晚看起来特别乖巧，应是不安好心，莫非昨晚还没有被修理够？果然上榻之后缠了过来，诸葛正想从善如流，抚上熟稔的腰线，不想摸到了一个毛茸茸的东西，还没反应过来，双手就被按住系在床柱上。  
“伯约。”诸葛眯着眼睛看着他，这绳子看起来并不结实，出其不意玩捆绑普雷，这小麒麟真是皮痒了，一会有他好看。  
子龙侧过身来看热闹，“这是玩哪一出？”  
姜维一边在诸葛身上煽风点火一边恨恨道，“叫你和董和共为欢交，叫你绝情欲。”子龙笑喷，“我就说伯约会误会，早提醒你和他解释了。”诸葛苦着脸，“本以为他会明白，果然年轻人性子太直，转不过弯。”看两条老龙还在嘲笑自己，姜维捏住那蓄势待发的小龙儿暗暗使力，诸葛身子一颤，连忙解释，“绝情欲的意思是不要让欲望控制自己的人生，没有遇到真爱之前不能随便找人解决欲望，这样会带来意想不到的负担和麻烦。所以在这个阶段还是洁身自好比较好。并不是说一辈子禁欲……”伯约已经不爽了整整一个白天了，哪能几句轻描淡写的解释就放过他偃旗息鼓？动作不停道，“那你还一早娶妻生子，虚伪的家伙。”提着枪熟门熟路如打桩机一般攻城略地，诸葛暗笑，小麒麟内里可没看起来那么大度，可身体激荡之下，说句完整的话有些困难，“那个……时候……时候……还是懵懂……不懂……欲望……所以才会……反思……提醒年轻人……你别……光说我……你今天不也和钟会……同席共舆……”“都是借口！”不知为啥，他越解释姜维越生气，动作也没了轻重，诸葛体内被撞的生疼，头顶也不停被撞到床头板上，一时半会还挣不开虎毛绳子，见子龙还在一旁看好戏，没有过来帮忙的意思，“子龙！快阻止伯约！”子龙挑眉，“以前你经常捉弄我，让我看得见吃不着，我念你那时少不经事不和你计较，看伯约这样还挺解气的。”诸葛一听气不打一处来，“都多少年前的事了……亏你还记得……那时都怪你……你这木头……不解风情……吾就是……故意……”子龙沉下脸，双手抚过那莹白的胸口，捏着那对嫣红的茱萸，直到挺立充血，晕染开桃花般的颜色。诸葛感到身后已渐入佳境，习惯了那快感和频率，痛感已经被酥麻取代，前面有子龙揽着，已经不会撞到坚硬的床板，他了解子龙，和内心刚硬如铁的伯约相比，子龙内里温柔如水，从来舍不得自己吃一点痛苦，心下了然，摆出招牌性的诱惑微笑，知道子龙抗拒不了。子龙吻上他的嘴唇，下一刻却又退开，和伯约交换了一个眼神，解开了诸葛被束缚的双手，让他换了个跪趴的姿势伏在自己腿间，诸葛知他意思，埋下头，将子龙早已蓄势待发的灼热缓缓吞入口中，他们不常那么做，服务的一方总有些卑微的意味，可今晚若是能让对方尽兴消气，这样做也无所谓，很快子龙就缴械投降了，伯约今天也因为情绪不稳而未能持久，随后也交代了。子龙看到对方秀美的面孔上沾满了白浊，雪白的胸口也沾了一些，不由情热更甚，交换了几个粘腻的亲吻，伯约见此又抱着诸葛掉了个个，捏住对方的下颌将自己重新挺立的欲望压入，诸葛感到双颊有些发酸，抬眼瞪着姜维，姜维见诸葛被情欲浸透的表情和湿润的眼神，哪里还有一点绝情欲的模样，暗想子龙在诸葛几个媚眼攻势下就百炼钢化为绕指柔了，真怂。子龙见那粉嫩的入口还未完全合拢，玉露般的晶莹白液缓缓溢出，隐约可见内里石榴红色的鲜艳肉壁，真是让人血脉贲张的图景，不似平时诸葛丞相云淡风轻的禁欲出尘，热流涌向下腹，忍不住把自己再次埋了进去。再一次被前后夹击的诸葛如绷紧的弓弦，只余隐忍克制的动人呻吟，沉溺在无边无际的欲海之中。  
醋海兴波为哪番，莺莺燕燕迷人眼。窗外霜染更漏夜，帐内春宵无休缠。   
第二天三个人都顶着黑眼圈上朝了。  
董允：他们仨今天怎么都像大熊猫啊？  
张裔：我就呵呵。  
费祎：不可说不可说。  
蒋琬：今天天气真好啊，适合晒床单。咦，我好像不小心说出了什么。  
黄皓：（看了一眼董允，好像没咱家说话的份）  
阿斗：伯约今年的公休假还有几天？


End file.
